Gundam Horror
by Akira Yai Hiro
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. . .and the gundam boys are bored! To keep themselves entertained, they choose to tell stories of horror and ultimately, humor.


"DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNN!!!" Duo cried out.  
  
WHAP!!  
  
"Cut that out you baka." Wufei growled out irritated.  
  
"Sorry Wuffles!" Duo said cheerfully, while rubbing his sore back head. "But it's HORROR TIME! Each one of us comes up with a short horror story, and then the next person tells THEIR story!! Me first!!" Duo cried out. He began his bone chilling tale.  
  
~ Duo's story ~  
  
The people all stood around the yet to be lowered coffin with great remorse. Heero was stony eyed, his eyes leaking tears. Relena blew into her hanky and sobbed quietly. Dorothy was on the verge of a breakdown, and Trowa was biting his lower lip. Quatre sobbed greatly. Wufei was also red nose and sniffing.  
  
"Oh Duo!!" Quatre cried. "Why did you have to die?! And behind the fridge!! Of ALL things!!" Quatre sobbed even louder.  
  
"He died . . . it's all my fault!!" Hilde cried. "All because I hid the cookies on top of the fridge! Why Duo? WHY?? Why didn't I just GIVE you one of those cookies!!" She sobbed even more.  
  
*Interruption*  
  
Wufei: BAKA! What kind of horror story is this?!  
  
Duo: Pipe down Wufei, I'm almost at the good part!  
  
Quatre: OH! POOR DUO! Goodbye my dear sweet friend!  
  
Duo: HEY! I'm STILL HERE you idiot!!  
  
*End*  
  
"Duo was . . . . an outstanding person." Heero murmured, voice hoarse. "When we first met, he shot me." Silence for a moment. "After that, he became a friend under odd circumstances. We . . .we were good friends. But when we discovered him, stuck behind the fridge, we . . . . . He's DEAD!! Duo's DEAD!! WHY?? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE??"  
  
*Interruption*  
  
Heero: [raises gun] Duo, you are going to suffer. Greatly.  
  
Duo: EEP!  
  
*End*  
  
All the others stood up to talk, but when it came to Wufei, the Chinese stood up and cleared his throat, tried to speak, but for some reason, only a strange croak came out.  
  
"Duo . . . ." Suddenly Wufei began to bawl, tears flowing incredibly fast.  
  
"He was an idiot . . but he was OUR idiot!! Duo! I will never forget how I held you!! And how our love was-!!"  
  
~ End ~  
  
Wufei whipped out his sword.  
  
"BAKA!!" And proceeded to chase Duo out of the room, who, was laughing, braid whipping behind him. Heero snorted. Trowa came forward next.  
  
"My idea of a horror story is-!"  
  
~ Trowa's Story ~  
  
"So Hilde and the braided baka have finally tied the knot. Two months ago I might add. That means more hell brattish children. . . . . . . . . . .Children . . . . Children . . . . MAXWELL CHILDREN!!" Heero muttered beneath his breath. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and gulped the contents down quickly. Trowa stared. Then he held a manly position and took a deep breath.  
  
"I! Trowa Barton!! Shall save the world from the ungainly horror of the Maxwell offspring!! I shall purge-!"  
  
*Interruption*  
  
Duo: [snorts and pushes Trowa over] Come off it man!  
  
Quatre: I think this story is very heroic.  
  
Duo: That's 'cause you're gay and you love him.  
  
Quatre: [glares, proceeds to Wing Zero mode] DIE MAXWELL!!  
  
Duo: EEP!  
  
Wufei: Baka. [reads book]  
  
*End*  
  
And so, our gallant Heero-I mean hero, went to his secret lair, hidden deep within the safe house, and lo and behold! What should hide there, then the GUNDAMMOBILE! Trowa smiled, and jumping in, whistled, his faithful lion sidekick, Heavyarms, jumped into the passenger seat. That done, the two drove off, to the Maxwell residence. Alas! He as too late! By the time he got there, the horrible news of pregnancy had arrived, how terrible!! Will our Heero-I mean hero, survive this catastrophic horror?! Or will it defeat him?!? Find out in the next-  
  
~ End ~  
  
Duo snorted.  
  
"Ain't gonna be no next, stupid horror story man, didn't freak me out one bit." Silence. "Uh . . Trowa? Heero? GUYS??" The other four pilots were now sitting in a corner, shivering and muttering  
  
"Maxwell children . . . the horror!!" Duo smiled evilly.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what? Hilde's pregnant!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Heero stood up and dashed out of the room crying.  
  
"I need whisky!!" In the mean time, Quatre had gotten an idea.  
  
"Okay, my turn." Quatre said softly. Duo snorted. This oughta be good.  
  
~ Quatre's story ~  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"You're smiling."  
  
"Really?" the grinning pilot smiled even bigger. Duo backed away, took a deep breath and . . .  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Duo woke up, threw the sheets off him and dashed down the stairs after wrenching the doors open.  
  
"Quatre!! Quatre!!" He cried out. Quatre stood up hurriedly.  
  
"Duo!! What is it?!"  
  
"I dreamt that Heero was . . . . that he was . . ." Duo sobbed hysterically. Quatre grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him.  
  
"What?! He was injured?! Hurt?! WHAT??"  
  
"I dreamt . . . . . . that . . . . . that he was . . . . . . HAPPY!" Silence.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Trowa and Wufei burst into the kitchen, guns drawn and katana poised.  
  
"WHAT?? WHAT??" They screamed looking for the hidden enemy. Quatre ran up and hugged his friends.  
  
"Can't . . . . . breath!" Wufei choked out.  
  
"You guys!!" Quatre said letting go. "It's terrible! Duo dreamt . . . . . he dreamt that Heero was . . . . was . . ." He too sobbed as Duo rolled into a ball and began to rock back and forth.  
  
"What?!" They chorused. "He was dead?! In danger?! WHAT??"  
  
"They dreamt that he was . . . . . . . he was . . . . . HAPPY!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
*^*  
  
Heero was sitting in his room, typing on his laptop, when dust fell from the ceilings and the floor shook, as cries issued from the kitchen.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He burst into the kitchen, gun drawn.  
  
"WHAT IS IT??" He screamed.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Heero walked back in taking a gulp from his bottle, lowering it, he raised an eyebrow as the pilots all shivered from Quatre's story. What idiots. The thought made him grin. The others all saw this. Silence.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
~Heero's Story~  
  
Heero looked up as his laptop - his only faithful companion - made a small noise. Incoming message noises, how fun. Hopefully this one wouldn't mean human contact. He rolled over from his spot on his bed, he was reading his new copy of Guns and Ammo.  
  
:::Yuy  
  
Come to the Peacecraft Manor tomorrow - I have a new mission for you from the Preventers.  
  
Zechs Merquise:::  
  
Oh the joys. Peacecraft Manor.  
  
*Interruption*  
  
Quatre: What's wrong with Peacecraft Manor?  
  
Wufei: One word, Winner.  
  
Trowa: Relena.  
  
Quatre: She's never there! She's always at my house talking to my sisters!  
  
Trowa: Is that why you spend all your time at the Circus with me?  
  
Quatre: . . .  
  
*End Interruption*  
  
The next day, Heero stood outside Peacecraft Manor, waiting for the butler to answer the door. He didn't have to wait long. He was ushered into the Library, where sat waiting . . .  
  
. . . Relena?  
  
"Hello Heero," she cooed. He bowed.  
  
"Relena. Where's your brother? I got a message -" he started.  
  
"From me. It was a decoy. And now you get so stay here."  
  
Heero looked around - the doors, windows and all other routes of escape were closing off. He was stuck in a room with Relena. Until she decided to let him out . . .  
  
~End Story~  
  
Wufei shuddered. "Yuy, that was truly scary . . . BUT . . . I've a better one." He sent an evil grin in Duo's direction. "This is payback for that little 'love' comment."  
  
"Heh," was all Duo said. He was actually pretty relaxed. Oh, the irony.  
  
*Wufei's Story*  
  
It was a dark and stormy night-  
  
*interruption*  
  
Duo: Can you get any cheesier with the openings?  
  
Wufei: Bite me.  
  
*end*  
  
-Duo was sitting in bed, relaxing with a book. Suddenly the electricity went out. Duo blinked a few times, before he was suddenly attacked!  
  
A brief battle went on, but eventually Duo overcame his evil attacker and the lights came back on.  
  
*interruption*  
  
Duo: Is that the best you can do, Wu-Man?  
  
Trowa: It is pretty lame.  
  
Quatre: Yeah.  
  
Wufei: Who says I was done?  
  
*end*  
  
Duo felt a little odd. He could find no trace of who had come into the house, or why this person had attacked him. He was sure of only one thing: he was feeling a little light headed.  
  
He scratched his head, and froze. He went over to look in the mirror, and what he saw made him scream in pure terror-  
  
His braid. . .was gone. Cut by a cruel knife and leaving nothing.  
  
*end story*  
  
Heero, Trowa and Quatre blinked, and then laughed. "Not exactly the Blair Witch Project, Wufei," Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Oh, you weren't the targets of terror this time," Wufei said, gesturing.  
  
Duo was sitting, pale-faced, eyes staring. When Heero waved a hand in front of his face, there was no reaction.  
  
"Wufei, I think he's gone into shock," Heero said.  
  
"That was the point." Wufei picked up a book and calmly began to read.  
  
The other three boys looked at each other, then at Duo. "It should wear off by tomorrow morning," Quatre said. "Let's enjoy the peace."  
  
"Yeah." And the night progressed, with a little bit more terror in the world than before.  
  
Disclaimer: Us? Own Gundam Wing? Naw . . . .  
  
A/N: Just to let you know who wrote what:  
  
Duo's Story=Akkiko  
  
Trowa's Story=Akkiko  
  
Quatre's Story=Akkiko  
  
Heero's Story=Meg  
  
Wufei's Story=Kat  
  
Yeah. . .this was Akkiko's idea originally, so she wrote most of it.  
  
Akkiko: Why tell them that?  
  
Kat: Because you should get credit where credit is due.  
  
Akkiko: Oh! I feel so loved! *hugs Kat and bounces off*  
  
Kat: *shudders* Now THAT was a horror story I never wished to live. 


End file.
